


The Boy Next Door...

by Syddoc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddoc/pseuds/Syddoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song can walk in and out of that prison like the walls aren't there... But that's a talent unique to River...<br/>Next door neighbour meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door...

He’s sitting on the bed as she flounces by.

River looks a bit singed around the edges but she’s positively bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“You would have loved it, honey. Lots of running. Saving people. A bit of shooting – more up my alley than yours, granted, but all in all a great adventure.”

She gives him a little wave as the sirens sound as she enters her cell, moving out of his line of sight. Hurrying bootsteps approach her cell and he can hear her voice float through the bars…

“Oh hush fellas, I’m back – don’t get your knickers in a knot.”

The guards stand down.

The Doctor walks to the front of his cell. It’s not his first time in gaol, but it is his first time locked up in Stormcage in his own cell. And River is being particularly un-cooperative at helping _him_ escape.

Just because he’d bragged that _of course_ he could get out on his own.

Just because he’d said _he didn’t need_ his sonic.

Just because he’d been a _little_ bit critical that she’d been a bit late for a special date because her escape plans went a little awry and he’d said he’d _never_ have been held up.

Just because he’d let his wife _frame_ him for some crime (as if he hadn't _let_ her) and use her persuasive powers on the Warden to put “John Smith” in the cell next door.

He can hear River moving about next door. Probably getting ready for another adventure. Possibly getting changed. Which led his mind to other places…

“River?” he pleaded

“Yes, _John_?” her voice echoes along the corridor.

“If I said sorry, would you let me out?”

There’s a pause. Here’s hoping she is missing him as he is missing her.

“Maybe, Sweetie.”

He might have to wait another couple of days for her to come round.


End file.
